1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security alarm system having a plurality of signal lines with respectively two or more current paths proceeding from a central station, which current paths are conducted by way of dividers for the connection of respectively one or more detectors, whereby the individual current paths from divider to divider or, respectively, from a respective divider to the individual detectors are formed by means of different colored leads of a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems of the type mentioned above are conventional. In such systems, leads of a cable having different colors are employed for identifying the individual current paths in order to achieve a targeted interconnection of the individual signal lines during the construction of the system and to be able to properly connect the individual alarms, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, to be able to identify individual current paths in each line section upon disruptions. Indeed, this identification of the individual current paths in burglar alarm systems facilitates the targeted manipulation of the system. Therefore, for example, by means of short-circuiting specific line sections, specific detectors may be made ineffective. In order to prevent this, in known systems having lines monitored by quiescent current, terminal resistances are mounted in each detector. If such a detector is short-circuited, then the resistance change on the line leads to an alarm actuation in the central station. However, the maximum number of detectors which can be connected to a line is limited by the size of the terminal resistances.